


Slower

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Demon Dean Winchester, Human Meg, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Meanstiel where demon!Dean is fucking human!meg roughly and is hurting her and Cas walks in the room and sees she's trying to get Dean to stop and so Cas kisses her and comforts her so she can enjoy herself more and Dean can finish without complaint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slower

Dean had started out slowly, but had gotten faster as time went on. Soon, he was pounding into Meg, who was trying to get used to being human, and she cried out.

"Dean…Dean, you need to slow down!" Meg said. "Dean!"

Dean grunted, not slowing down as he thrust into Meg.

"D-Dean!" Meg cried out. "Dean, please, slow down!"

Cas walked into the room, and Meg turned to look at him.

"C-Cas…." Meg said, voice begging.

Cas moved over, and Dean looked up at him. Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and gave him a look, getting Dean to slow down. Cas helped pull Meg up so that her body was flush against Dean’s.

Cas settled behind her, turning her head and pressing kisses and nips to her skin. His thumb brushed across her nipple, and Meg moaned in Cas’ mouth.

Dean grunted, thrusting into Meg, panting and gripping her hips.

Meg panted and moaned, gripping Dean and Cas, lips locked with Cas.

One of Cas’ hands fondled Meg’s breasts while the other tangled in her hair.

Dean growled when he came, and Meg cried out.  Dean pulled out of Meg, and Dean and Cas lay her down on the bed.

Dean trailed marks up Meg’s side, while Cas kneaded her flesh.

Meg moaned, and Dean grinned as his lips stopped on Meg’s neck, sucking on a mark.


End file.
